UCW Tournament Of New Age 2019
by Alex The Owl
Summary: Third edition of UCW's greatest tournament!
1. Chapter 1

_And now, UCW presents..._

_THE TOURNAMENT OF NEW AGE!_

* * *

We're in an arena in Chicago, Illinois decorated a bit like WWE King Of The Ring 2001. The crowd cheered loudly as pyro went off.

"Welcome to UCW Tournament Of New Age, ladies and gentlemen! I'm Joey Mickey alongside Bobby Senior, ready to comment the annual tournament-format PPV of the year!"

"And what a great match card we have tonight, my friends! Look at this:

-Flash Dunne vs Baijing Lee

-Carson Michaels vs Havoc

-King Caesar vs Mighty Perkins

-Chavez Rabodo vs Yellowboy

-Classic France vs DJ Kingston

-Shark Boy 2 vs Zack Peterson

-Ben Jones vs Dylan Torres

-Bobby Gamer vs D.B. Dragon

This is gonna be so exciting!"

"Let's kick things off with the first match of the first round!" Joey said.

**(New Way)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is a first round match! Introducing first, from Shangai, China, BAIJING LEE!"

The crowd cheered for him as he arrived with his dragon-themed jacket and bowed to every fan before walking into the ring and posing there.

**(Scream)**

"And his opponent, from New Castle, England, representing the CP9, FLASH DUNNE!"

He arrived under positive reaction from the crowd as he was wearing his usual CP9 flag jacket on his way to the ring. He removed it in the ring and threw it into the crowd before giving his belt to the ref. This last one showed it before calling for the bell.

Both men shook hands before Lee tried to kick Flash a few times, only for him to dodge. He eventually managed to land a kick in his back and Flash responded by grabbing Lee's arm and twisting it before pushing him down.

Luckily, Lee backflipped to get back up and Flash tried to catch him with a snapmare, but he flipped on his feet, blocked a kick from Flash and knocked him down with a Big Boot. He stopped a moment to let the crowd cheer him.

He then ran in the ropes and Flash slipped beside him which forced him to jump and roll before going for a Corkscrew Kick which Flash ducked before running in the ropes and jumped above Lee with a 450 before running once more in the ropes and catching Lee with a running Hurricanrana that knocked him out of the ring.

He was then going for a Top con Hilo but instead performed a Handspring backflip into the ring followed by a pose to make the crowd cheer. As Lee came back in, the two were about to lock hands when he suddenly hit his face with a knee strike followed by a chop to the chest.

He delivered many kicks to Flash until he got in a corner to chop his chest. Flash eventually fought back with a blow to the head followed by many more to the belly. He pushed him in a corner and punched him savagely until Lee exchanged places with him and delivered many kicks to his chest until the referee made him stop.

Flash suddenly grabbed Lee and put him in the corner before rapidly chopping his chest until the ref made him stop. Lee then put him back and the corner and once again kicked his chest until the ref made him stop. Then, they exchanged turn putting each other in the corner for many chops/ kicks until Flash chose to stop and simply punch Lee in the face.

He then hit a European Uppercut under his chin and suddenly locked him into his Octopus Lock! Luckily, Lee quickly managed to grab the nearby rope and force the break. Flash Body Slammed him on the mat before getting on the second turnbuckle and performing a Corner-aided Elbow Drop with the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

After getting back up, Lee kicked Flash in the guts and applied a violent Body Slam of his own before kicking his back. He locked him in a headlock, but Flash quickly got back up and elbowed his stomach which forced him to apply a snapmare followed by another kicked in the back.

He then put Flash chest first into the corner and hit a running Big Boot on the back of his head before following with a kick to his chest after he turned around. Flash replied with a headbutt to Lee's stomach and a Jawbreaker before blocking a blow and fighting back with many of his own.

He tried to Irish Whip Lee in the ropes, but he reversed which gave Flash the opportunity to perform a Handspring which Lee interrupted with a dropkick to his backward head. As Flash rolled out of the ring, Lee ran on a corner and surprised everyone by performing a Diving Moonsault straight on Flash.

He then brought Flash back in the ring and went for a Springboard move from the apron, but Flash dodged and caught him with a Handspring Enzuigiri to the side of his head. After both men got back up, Lee charged for a Corner Big Boot to Flash who dodged and ran at him.

Lee pushed him out on the apron where he grabbed Lee's head and smashed it on the top turnbuckle followed by a kick to his head and a Springboard Forearm Smash. As Lee rolled outside, Flash ran out on him with a Corkscrew Jump preceded by many flips.

He then brought Lee back into the ring and immediately caught him with a Tornado DDT using the ropes and following with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Flash waited for Lee to get back up before grabbing his arm from behind and going for a Short-arm Clothesline which Lee tried to counter with a Spinning Bicycle Kick which Flash ducked. Lee used the momentum to try once more, but flash ducked again before finally managing to kick his head after a third attempt.

Lee then went for a Roundhouse Kick, but Flash blocked his leg and replied with a kick and a European Uppercut before applying a Lifting Reverse DDT. He then followed with a running Standing Shooting Star Press before jumping on the second turnbuckle and on Lee with a Diving Moonsault and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Flash got Lee back up and tried to run in the ropes, but Lee caught his pants and threw him out on the apron and charged at him, only for Flash to hit his shoulder into his stomach. He then performed a Springboard Sunsetflip Powerbomb on Lee with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Lee reversed the pin on Flash.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Lee let go of the pin and instead hit a Standing Moonsault Double Knee Stomp on Flash's chest followed by another pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Flash rested in a corner, Lee ran and hit his face with a Running Knee Strike followed by another one. As he ran in the opposite corner for momentum, flash followed and surprised him with a European Uppercut in the corner. He then ran in the opposite corner and Lee followed to hit a Spinning Bicycle Kick to his head.

He then applied a Snapmare before running and hitting a Corkscrew Standing Red Arrow on him and followed with a pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

As flash was on his knees, Lee started giving him many kicks to the chest until he finally blocked his leg and replied with a violent elbow smash to his head that caused him to step back in a corner. There, Flash charged and Lee tried to hit a boot counter, but Flash caught his leg which forced him to hit an Enzuigiri on the side of his head.

He then jumped on the second turnbuckle, but before he could do anything, Flash forced his head backward and tried to go for a Superkick to his backward head. However, Lee managed to dodge it by pushing his body up and behind Flash whom he hit the back of the head with a Spin Kick.

He then ran in the ropes and Flash hit his head with a Big Boot and tried to follow with a suplex which Lee managed to counter into Hurricanrana and into a pin cover.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As soon as he got back up, Lee started giving him a storm of kicks on his sides, using his two legs, and finishing with a Roundhouse Kick to the side of his head. He then ran into the ropes and Flash surprised him with a C4. Both men were laying down as the crowd chanted: "This is awesome!"

After getting back up, both men started exchanging blows and kicks until Lee kicked Flash's head. This last one replied with a strong headbutt out of nowhere to Lee's face.

He then lifted Lee on the corner and put his head backward before Superkicking it. After Lee fell down, Flash climbed the top turnbuckle and went for a Reverse 450 splash which Lee dodged and caught him with a Back Roll.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Lee went for another Standing Moonsault Double Knee Stomp, but Flash rolled out of the way and Superkicked his head before running in the ropes for a Springboard Cutter which Lee countered into a Backstabber. He then hit a Spin Kick to the side of Flash's head followed by a Roundhouse one before going for the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

"What is gonna take to keep these men down?!" Bobby asked.

Lee climbed a top turnbuckle and went for a Diving Shooting Star Press Double Knee Stomp, but Flash rolled out of the way and hit Lee's head with a 720 Kick before climbing up a top turnbuckle and going for a Reverse 450 Splash which Lee dodged and caught him with a Victory Roll.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, BAIJING LEE!"

Everybody was shocked that Lee defeated the previous year's winner but cheered nonetheless. Flash stood up and decided to shake hands with Lee and the two also hugged out of sportsmanship.

"Baijing Lee defeated the winner of last year's TONA! Can you believe it?!" Joey exclaimed.

"I've got a good feeling about Lee's chances of winning this year, Joey!" Bobby said with a chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Sexy Girl)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from San Antonio, Texas, "The Heartbreak Chick" CARSON MICHAELS!"

The crowd cheered for her as she entered with a cowboy hat and kneeled at the entrance as pyros exploded behind her before she made her way to the ring and threw her hat into the crowd. She then waited for her opponent to come out.

**(Shot 'em)**

"And her opponent, from Parts Unknown, representing the Bullet Club: UCW, HAVOC!"

He was loudly cheered by the audience as he got into the ring and face-to-face with his opponent. The two smirked at each other until the ref called for the bell.

Carson surprised everyone by slapping Havoc straight in the face. He replied by angrily catching her with a double leg takedown before lifting her by the waist and tossing her around until she grabbed the ropes which forced him to let go. He smirked at Carson and cracked his neck while she simply spat away.

They locked into a clinch which saw Carson twisting Havoc's arm in his back and taking him down in a headlock. He soon managed to get back up and pushed her with the ropes, but she held on his head which forced him to push her again, only to get knocked down by a shoulder tackle.

She then locked him down in another headlock and this time, Havoc pushed her into a corner which forced her to let go and he then knocked her down with a shoulder tackle of his own. He then ran in the ropes and got caught with a hip toss by Carson who followed by locking him into an Armbar.

Using his strength, Havoc started lifting her up in the air where she caught him with a Sunset Flip.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Havoc tried to clothesline her, but she ducked and caught him with a Backslide.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Carson got Havoc in a corner where she smashed him until he pushed her back, clotheslined her and grabbed her foot to lock it into the Muta Lock. Carson quickly made him flip to break free and, as he rested against the ropes, clotheslined both him and herself out of the ring.

The two opponents brawled outside until Havoc hit a European Uppercut to Carson before trying to hit a suplex, but she landed behind him and hit his chest with many chops. Havoc eventually Superkicked her in the face before getting on the apron and jumping on her with a Diving Somersault.

He then brought Carson back in the ring where he applied a suplex. After getting back up, the Heartbreak Chick fought back with blows until Havoc got pushed into a corner and she chopped his chest twice. She tried to Irish Whip him in the opposite corner, but he reversed it and she flipped into the corner before backflipping back in the ring and getting caught with a Fallaway Slam.

Havoc then got on out on the apron and hit Carson with a Springboard Somersault Clothesline followed by his Back-to-belly Piledriver and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, HAVOC!"

The crowd cheered for the BC member who rose his hands in victory.

"And there goes the only woman in the tournament!" Bobby said.

"Don't worry; you'll see plenty more of her in the near future, Bobby," Joey tried to comfort him.


	3. Chapter 3

A lion's roar was heard.

**(Hail Mary)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is a first-round match! Introducing first, representing the Monarchy, from Brooklyn, New York, KING CAESAR!"

The crowd cheered loudly for him as he simply walked into the ring with a focused look.

**(Marvelous)**

"And his opponent, representing the Bullet Club: UCW, from San Diego, California, MIGHTY PERKINS!"

He too was well-received as he showed-off around while getting into the ring where he removed his Bullet Club t-shirt and threw it away before smirking at Caesar.

The two men locked in a clinch which saw Caesar throwing Perkins in a corner and then tried to Irish Whip him in the opposite one, but Perkins reversed it and Caesar crashed back first in the corner which made him bounce and shoulder tackle down Perkins.

He then pushed a lion's roar before running in the ropes and Perkins ducked him twice. At the second time, he tried to jump above him, but Caesar caught him on his shoulders.

However, he landed behind him and received a back elbow from Caesar who then Irish Whipped him in the ropes and lifted him to apply a Gorilla Press. He then applied a Body Slam before getting out on the apron and jumping on Perkins with a Slingshot Body Splash followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He lifted Perkins in a suplex position and held it for 20 seconds before hitting the move. He then ran in the ropes before Perkins surprised him with an Hurricanrana out of nowhere.

As Caesar fell outside, Perkins was going for a top Con Hilo, but Caesar came back inside and surprised him with a Big Boot. He then put Perkins in a corner and hit his Brooklyn Beats (a series of jabs to a cornered opponent) before Perkins rolled out of the ring.

Caesar followed and tried to apply a Powerbomb, but he held on the ropes and kicked his face before jumping on him with a Diving Moonsault from the apron. However, Caesar caught him in a Powerslam position and was going to apply the move on the entrance ramp, but Perkins broke free and behind him with a Push-up Famousser.

He then brought him back at ringside and applied a Body Slam on the apron. He then got back inside where Caesar fought back with chops before running in the ropes and getting caught in a Sleeper Hold by Perkins.

Soon, he put him in a corner and went in the opposite one before charging for a Body Avalanche which Caesar dodged before trying to Irish Whip Perkins who countered and lifted him on his shoulders. He applied a Fireman's Carry Roll Slam and followed with a Diving Moonsault from the second turnbuckle, but landed on Caesar's knees.

As Caesar rested in a corner, Perkins charged at him and blocked a boot counter, but couldn't do the same with the Enzuigiri that hit the side of his head. He then caught him with two German Suplexes before applying a Bridging Dragon one.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Perkins rested on the ropes, Caesar kicked the back of his head before going for another German Suplex, but Perkins backflipped on his feet and hit his chest with a chop. He then ran at him and got pushed out of the ring where Caesar charged into him with Suicide Dive transitioned into an elbow smash.

He then brought him back in the ring and gave him a few jabs to the head before running in the ropes and Perkins tried to catch him again with an Hurricanrana, but Caesar lifted him in a Powerbomb position.

However, Perkins broke free and ducked a clothesline before catching him with a Tiger Suplex which made him roll out of the ring before running into him with a Top Con Hilo. He then brought Caesar back in the ring while he climbed a top turnbuckle and hit the back of his head with a Missile Dropkick.

He Irish Whipped Caesar in the ropes and blocked a clothesline with a boot which didn't stop him from trying to hit his Roaring Elbow which Perkins interrupted with a Jump Knee Strike to his face and followed with a Swinging Leghook Suplex.

He then ran in the ropes and received a strong clothesline that caused him to flip. Caesar then brought him out on the apron and tried to apply his Lion's Bomb, but he landed on his feet, so Caesar applied a German Suplex on the apron instead.

Caesar got inside on a second turnbuckle from where he applied a Powerbomb to Perkins with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

He then applied another Powerbomb this time in the corner and tried to follow up with his Lion Bomb, but Perkins countered with a Small Package.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Perkins weakly stood up as Caesar glared at him and he gave a smash to his face which had no effect followed by another one with the same result. Caesar replied with a Roaring Elbow that stunned him. He ran in the ropes for another one, but Perkins interrupted him with a Jump Knee Strike.

However, Caesar simply let out a lion roar and ran in the ropes once again where Perkins followed him and hit another Jump Knee Strike before running in the ropes and ducking a clothesline before hitting a third stronger Jump Knee Strike on the side of Caesar's head.

He then caught him with a Reverse Frankensteiner before running in the ropes and hitting a fourth running Knee Strike to the side of his head. He tried to apply his Perkins Driver, but he was too heavy. He tried to finally apply his Lion Bomb, but Perkins countered it with a Tombstone Piledriver.

Caesar weakly stood on his feet and Perkins ran to hit him with a fifth Running Knee Strike which he interrupted with his Roaring Elbow, his Lion bomb, and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, KING CAESAR!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Brooklyn's Finest defeated one fo the two BC: UCW leaders and rose his fist in the air.

"Man! What an amazing match! 5 stars, no question!" Joey exclaimed.

"I agree! The Mighty and the Lion delivered a strong performance that, in the end, got won by King Caesar!" Bobby said.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Adventure of a Lifetime)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the CP9, from Saint-Mandré, France, YELLOWBOY!"

He arrived under positive reaction from the crowd as he was wearing his CP9 jacket and threw it into the crowd before getting in the ring and waiting for his opponent.

**(Black Swan)**

"And his opponent, from Zambia, Africa, "The Black Swan" CHAVEZ RABODO!"

The crowd cheered for him as he arrived and entered the ring where he glared at Yellowboy. The two former friends took a moment to stare at each other in silence.

The ref barely called for the bell that Yellowboy hit him with a running dropkick that knocked him down. Then, as he rested in a corner, he charged again and received a Bicycle Kick in the face from Chavez which caused him to backflip.

He then grabbed him by the throat and literally tossed him to the other side of the ring which also caused him to roll out of it. Chavez quickly followed and tossed him by the throat once again, this time in the audience who had to move out of the way as Yellowboy crashed into the chairs.

The ref then came and tried to get Chavez away from Yellowboy. By the time the struggle ended, Yellowboy had climbed on the entrance ramp and jumped on him with a Cannonball. He then grabbed him and threw him out behind the security barricade before getting back in the ring to jump out on him from the top rope and above the security barricade, causing the crowd to chant: "Holy shit!"

When both men managed to get back in the ring after a moment, the ref called for the bell and Yellowboy started delivering kicks to Chavez in the corner until this last one replied with a chop that knocked him down. He then caught him with an Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex to made him fly very air and surprised the crowd.

As he was sitting down, Chavez grabbed him and applied a suplex followed by the first pin of the match.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

As Yellowboy rested in the ropes, Chavez charged and go pushed out on the apron where Yellowboy hit his head with a Roundhouse Kick to stun him and then jumped to catch him with a Springboard DDT on the apron. He then got Chavez back up and pushed him back first into the apron before bringing him back in the ring and hitting a big stomp on his head.

He then got him back up and applied a snapmare followed by a Springboard Crossbody from the apron and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He grabbed Chavez, tossed him out on the apron, and grabbed his head to deliver knee strikes to it. He finished with an elbow smash that made him fall backward down from the apron. Yellowboy then brought him back in the ring for an Irish Whip and got reversed for Chavez to catch him with a Pop-up Backbreaker Powerslam.

As Yellowboy twisted in pain, Chavez grabbed him but he fought back with a smash to his head. He realized his mistake too late as Chavez gave him a deadly glare and pushed him in a corner to deliver him a giant storm of smashes until the ref got in before he could kill him.

Chavez then climbed a top corner and hit a Diving Clothesline on Yellowboy before running in the ropes. Yellowboy followed and tried to surprise him, only for Chavez to catch him with a Pop-up Two-handed Chokeslam with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Chavez grabbed Yellowboy and applied his Future Shock DDT before rolling back and following with a devastating Claymore to his face and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, CHAVEZ RABODO!"

The Black Swan rose his arms in victory and gave a brief look of regret at his former friend.

"Am I the only one here who find this a bit sad to see two former friends clashing like this?" Joey asked.

"No; I think we all felt it too...," Bobby said.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Kingston)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Monarchy, from Honolulu, Hawaii, "The Astonishing One" DJ KINGSTON!"

DJ Kingston came out wearing a jacket and sunglasses that glow in the dark (similar to Naomi) and danced his way into the ring where he got cheered.

**(World's Elite)**

"And his opponent, from Paris, France, "The World's Elite" CLASSIC FRANCE!"

The French wrestler entered with enthusiasm as he clapped in fans' hands before getting inside the ring where he removed his mask to reveal his face with red and blue painting on the right half of his face and his vest too.

After the bell called for the ref, both opponents walked around in circles before locking in a clinch which saw the two of them applying various locks and holds to the other, doing many flips and moves to escape them, before ultimately stopping and letting the crowd cheer for them.

They then locked into another clinch which saw DJ catching France in a headlock. The French wrestler pushed him with the ropes and got knocked down by a shoulder tackle. DJ knocked him to the mat with another headlock which lasted until France got back up and pushed DJ with the ropes, catching him with a hip toss.

France pushed DJ into a corner and slapped his face before Irish Whipping him toward the opposite corner, only to get reversed. DJ charged and received a boot counter from France who then jumped on the second turnbuckle and onto DJ with a Diving Crossbody.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

DJ went for a clothesline which France ducked and caught him with a One-legged Boston Crab submission hold. He then delivered a stomp to DJ's knee before slamming it onto the mat and hitting a Chinbuster that made DJ hold it in pain.

France delivered more stomps to DJ's bad leg before applying a leg twist submission hold. DJ managed to get to the ropes and force the break but France kept stomping on his bad leg.

Eventually, he Irish Whipped DJ into a corner and charged to receive a boot counter follow by a Diving Backstabber from the Astonishing One. He then started delivering various Roundhouse Kicks to France, ending with a Spinning one to his face, wincing in pain because of his leg, and went for the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As France rested in a corner, DJ charged and received a boot counter to the face. France then ran in the ropes and went for a clothesline which DJ ducked and caught him with a Slingshot Cutter. As France rolled out on the apron, DJ walked up to him and the two started trading blows.

This ended with DJ getting the upper hand and trying to slam France's head in the corner, only for him to block with his foot and slam DJ's head instead. However, DJ then Superkicked his face to knock him out of the ring and then jumped out on him with an Asai Moonsault.

Before the count of 20, DJ brought France back into the ring and jumped on him with a Feint Moonsault into a Standing Moonsault followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

DJ quickly kicked France in the guts and applied a Shiranui followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

DJ gave many blows and stomps down to France before locking him in a headlock. Eventually, France started getting up and elbowed him in the stomach until he broke free and then ran into the ropes to get surprised with a Dark Fantasy (Rolling Thunder transitioned into a Sitout Facebuster) from DJ and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

DJ climbed a top turnbuckle and went for a Shooting Star Press which France dodged by rolling out of the way, letting him crash hard. After resting for a while, both wrestlers started trading blows until France got the upper hand and went for a Running Hurricanrana which DJ dodged and then applied his People's Moonsault (People's Elbow, but instead of an elbow, does a moonsault) and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As France rested in the corner, DJ delivered blows to him and did the Monarchy sign in his face. France replied with strikes and kicks to DJ, ending with a body slam and then got on the second turnbuckle to jump on him with a Diving Swanton Roll and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

DJ violently Irish Whipped France in a corner which caused him to bounce and hit a dropkick directly to DJ's bad leg, making him flip. He then hit a chop block on DJ's bad leg, making him scream loudly in pain, before dropkicking him out of the ring.

France climbed the top turnbuckle and jumped from there out of the ring on DJ with a Diving Crossbody. He then brought him back in the ring and applied a Dragon Leg Screw to his bad leg. France climbed a top turnbuckle and went for his Frog Splash but landed on DJ's knees, hurting his stomach.

DJ then hit France with his Kingston's Paradise (Demolition Kick) followed by his Hawaii Hangover (Shooting Star Leg Drop) and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, DJ KINGSTON!"

The Astonishing One rose in victory and danced a bit for the cheering crowd.

"The World's Elite got defeated by the Astonishing One in an epic clash of technique and agility!" Bobby exclaimed.

"First, King Caesar defeats Mighty Perkins, now this; at this rate, it's gonna be a member of the Monarchy that will win the TONA of this year!" Joey said.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Into The Ocean)**

"The following contest is a first round match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the Deep Blue Sea, he's one of the UCW Triple Tag Champions, SHARK BOY 2!"

The masked wrestler arrived under the cheeks as he got into the ring, slammed two water bottles together, and spilled their content over his face before tossing his 24/7 jacket into the crowd.

**(Propane Nightmare)**

"And his opponent, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, he is the UCW Canadian Champion, ZACK PETERSON!"

The Canadian champ came out under the cheers and took selfies with fans at ringside before getting into the ring and posing. He then turned toward the ref who called for the bell, starting the match.

The two wrestlers stared at each other in silence before charging and trading blows. Zack ended up getting the upper hand and pushed Shark Boy 2 into a corner, giving him strikes and blows there. He then stepped back and went for his Algonquin Boot which Shark Boy countered with an Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex in the corner.

As Zack rolled out on the apron, Shark Boy stroke him in the face and then ran for a Sunset Flip Powerbomb on the outside floor, but Zack resisted and stroke Shark Boy in the face.

He then got down and suplexed Shark Boy on the entrance ramp before bringing him back in the ring and hitting many kicks and strikes to him. He then made Shark Boy sit down in the corner and hit a running dropkick to his face before catching him with a roll-up.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Shark Boy retreated outside the ring but Zack followed him and hit from behind before tossing him into the security barricade. He then brought him back in the ring and Irish Whipped him in the ropes for a clothesline which Shark Boy ducked and caught him with a running Hurricanrana.

As Zack rested in a corner, Shark Boy hit him with a running clothesline followed by a snapmare and a running dropkick to the face. He then clotheslined Zack out of the ring before getting on the apron and surprising Zack with a Missile Dropkick from there. He then brought Zack back in the ring and jumped on him with a Diving Seated Sent from the top turnbuckle and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Shark Boy Irish Whipped Zack in the ropes and caught him with a Pop-up Sitout Powerbomb and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Zack rested in a corner, Shark Boy gave him chops to the chest before backing up and charging to receive a double knee counter to the face followed by a Missile Dropkick from Zack. As Shark Boy rested in the ropes, Zack ran and hit him with a 619 in the face.

He followed with a Springboard Elbow Smash to a stunned Shark Boy and tried to go with an Ontario Ride which Shark Boy ducked and went for a clothesline. However, Zack caught his arm and lifted him for a Reverse Lift DDT but Shark Boy flipped behind him.

He kicked Zack and went for a Shark Boy Chomper which Zack countered and clotheslined him out of the ring. He then ran out into the masked wrestler with a Top Con Hilo before bringing him back in the ring and applying a Lift Reverse DDT and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Zack waited for Shark Boy to get back up before going for his Parry Sound Express which he countered into a German Suplex. Both wrestlers rested for a bit before starting to trade blows once again which saw Shark Boy getting the upper hand and Superkicking Zack in the face.

He then ran in the ropes and received a dropkick to the face from Zack who backflipped on his feet in the process and the two started going for attacks and moves that they all evaded or blocked until Zack managed to land an Enzuigiri to the side of Shark Boy's head, stunning him.

He then caught Shark Boy from behind with a Frankensteiner before lifting him up for a Double Underhook Piledriver. However, Shark Boy pulled his legs up and managed to counter it into an impressive Yoshitonic Roll.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Both wrestlers rolled out on the apron and traded weak blows there until Shark Boy once again got the upper hand and lifted Zack for a Death Valley Driver. However, the Canadian champ got back into the ring and Superkicked the back of Shark Boy's head to stun him.

He then climbed a corner and applied a Superplex to Shark Boy from there, all the way down into the ring followed by a Falcon Arrow Suplex and then climbed a turnbuckle to jump on him with a Diving Elbow Drop and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Zack was getting tired and went for a Parry Sound Express which Shark Boy dodged, letting him hit his head in the corner, and then caught him with an impressive Canadian Destroyer that completely stunned Zack, immediately grabbing his arm for a Triangle Choke submission hold afterward.

The hold lasted for quite a while, but Zack managed to lift Shark Boy and drop him hard on the mat. However, Shark Boy refused to let go of his Triangle Choke. Zack lifted him again and, this time, he dropped Shark Boy on his head to make him let go and hold his head in pain.

As Shark Boy retreated in a corner, Zack hit him with his Algonquin Boot and followed with his Parry Sound Express which Shark Boy countered into a Chomper, causing Zack to roll out of the ring.

Zack eventually managed to get back up on the apron, but Shark Boy ran and jumped to catch him with a Sunset Flip Powerbomb on the outside floor. He then brought him back in the ring for a Shark Boy Chomper and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

People started getting wild as Zack kicked out at the very last possible moment.

Getting angry, Shark Boy went for another Chomper which Zack blocked and Superkicked the masked wrestler's face before catching him with his Ontario Ride. He then ran in the ropes for a devastating Parry Sound Express and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, ZACK PETERSON!"

The crowd was cheering the arena out as Zack was getting his hand raised in victory. After a while, he looked at Shark Boy and helped him stand up before they exchanged a handshake and a hug.

"Oh. My. GOSH!" Joey exclaimed. "That was one of the best matches of both of these wrestlers I have ever seen!"

"We already saw so many great matches and the first round is not even over!I got a feeling we're in for a memorable night!" Bobby said.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Sweet Dreams)**

"The following contest is a first round match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Transylvania, Romania, he is one half of the UCW World Tag Team Champions, "The Vampiric Assassin" BEN JONES!"

The lights in the arena went out, and when they came back on a few seconds later, they were blood red. Jones then appeared from a pit of fire on the stage. The crowd sang along with the theme as he walked into the ring and shouted: "Surrender to the darkness!"

**(HEAT)**

"And his opponent, from Detroit, Michigan, representing the Monarchy, "The Rabbid Street Dog" DYLAN TORRES!"

A wall of pyro erupted from the stage, and Dylan Torres walked out, taunting the fans and carrying his trash can filled with weapons to the ring. The ref was about to take Dylan's weapons away when an announcement was suddenly heard over the microphones:

"Attention, attention, please! Dylan Torres made a special demand for this match which the higher authorities have accepted. This contest will be...AN HARDCORE MATCH!"

The crowd cheered as Ben Jones looked surprised. This distraction allowed Dylan to smash Ben in the back with a steel chair before catching him with his Chokebreaker (Chokeslam transitioned into a backbreaker) and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Dylan chuckled evilly as he was sure that he would've won this match in a few seconds. He started giving stomps to a still stunned Ben and, while he was on his knees, slammed his head with the steel chair, busting him open, and making blood flow out on his face.

Dylan tauntingly hit Ben's red head with his foot while mocking him before tossing him out of the ring. The ref followed them as Dylan kept hitting Ben all the way across the audience, even tossing him into chairs after the fans got away from them.

After a while, Dylan grabbed Ben and Irish Whipped him toward the wall of the arena. However, the Vampiric Assassin jumped against the wall and onto Dylan with a Moonsault, impressing the crowd.

Ben then grabbed a steel chair and smashed Dylan in the back with it before bringing him back in the ring. Ben grabbed a ladder from under the ring and brought it inside the smash Dylan in the face with it. He then pulled it down and placed Dylan's head in a sandwich between the ladder's sides and stomped on it, making the Rabbid Street Dog hold his head in pain.

Smirking, Ben Jones waited for Dylan's head to be in position before hitting a Killshot (Curb Stomp) on the ladder and followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Ben stomped down on Dylan who also started bleeding by the forehead and tried to Irish Whip in a corner, only to get reversed and hitting the corner so hard that he fell. The Vampiric Assassin charged at Dylan who grabbed a steel chair and tossed it right in Ben's face, making him collapse.

As Ben rolled out of the ring, Dylan charged into him with a Suicide Dive before getting on the apron and jumping on him with a Cactus Elbow. He then brought him back in the ring and pressed the tip of a steel chair against his throat before slamming it into his chest, making Ben cough in pain.

Dylan then hit his Violence Party (A series of stomps, knee drops, fist drops, and sentons to a downed opponent) on Ben before going for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Dylan placed the steel chair down before grabbing Ben and applying a Spike Piledriver right onto it. He laughed mockingly before going for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Dylan got annoyed and lifted Ben up on a top turnbuckle with the intention of going for a Superplex, but Ben pushed him back, sending him to crash down. The Vampiric Assassin then stood up and jumped on Dylan with a Diving Senton which made Dylan hold his ribs in pain.

After recovering, Ben put Dylan in a corner to hit him with chops and strikes before grabbing a steel chair, running, and slamming it right into Dylan's blood-covered face. He then lifted Dylan and went for his Hell's Pit (Running Powerslam) on the ladder right in the corner. However, Dylan broke free and kicked Ben right in the privates.

Dylan then lifted Ben on his shoulders and applied a Death Valley Driver right into the ladder which snapped in two. The crowd chanted: "Holy shit!" and after a full minute, Dylan managed to get onto Ben for the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Dylan was having enough and slapped Ben in the face before slamming his back with a steel chair. He then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped toward Ben for a Diving Senton, but the Vampiric Assassin rose the steel chair and Dylan landed right on it, hurting his back.

Ben then caught Dylan with a combo of three different suplexes: a German one, a Dragon one, and a Tiger one with the bridge.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Ben placed the steel chair on Dylan and climbed a turnbuckle to go for a Diving Moonnsault. However, Dylan got up and pushed Ben so that he landed right on his balls. He then slammed the steel chair into his back before climbing and German Suplexing him all the way down to the mat.

After that, Dylan hit a Discuss Big Boot to Ben's head followed by a Discuss Lariat that knocked him down and tried to follow with his Made in Detroit (STO) which Ben escaped and caught him with his Time To Die (Chokeslam) and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

"What is it gonna take to keep these men down?!" Joey asked.

Ben opened a steel chair and placed Dylan's head into it before going for another Killshot. However, Dylan moved his head away at the last second and launched the chair at Ben who ducked and hit a Discuss Lariat to the Rabbid Street Dog.

He then grabbed the steel chair once again and violently slammed the back of Dylan's head, probably knocking him out cold, before going for another pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

At this point, the crowd was chanting: "Fight forever!"

Ben wasted no time and quickly placed Dylan's head into the open steel chair once again before successfully hitting his Killshot to his head right through it and followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, BEN JONES!"

The crowd cheered loudly for the Vampiric Assassin who rose his hands in victory.

"That was an amazing Hardcore Match! And that's the only one we got here in the TONA!" Joey exclaimed.

"It's a bit ironic because Dylan Torres asked for this match to be Hardcore. It's because of this that he lsot to the Vampiric Assassin," Bobby pointed out.


	8. Chapter 8

**(The Final Countdown)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is the final match of the first round! Introducing first, from Washington, DC, D.B. DRAGON!"

Dragon came out into the cheers (and the usual YES! chant) and got into the ring where he posed before tossing his towel in the crowd and waited for his opponent.

**(Trinity)**

"And his opponent, representing the Arcaders, from the Mushroom Kingdom, he is the UCW Hardcore Champion, BOBBY GAMER!"

The crowd cheered for the Arcaders' leader as he entered the ring with a Kirby-themed outfit. He clapped in fans' hands before getting into the ring and shouted: "ARCADERS FOREVER!" After that, he turned toward Dragon and the ref called for the bell, starting the match.

Dragon and Bobby shook hands before starting trading blows until Boby got the upper hand and ran in the ropes to be surprised by a European Uppercut from Dragon. This last one then ran into the other ropes and got surprised by Bobby who clotheslined him out of the ring.

Bobby then ran and jumped on a top turnbuckle from where he jumped out on Dragon with a Diving Moonsault. The Arcader high-fived with some amazed fans at ringside before bringing Dragon back in the ring and going for a Diving Seated Senton from the top turnbuckle which Dragon countered into a Powerbomb.

Dragon then grabbed Bobby's leg and applied a single-legged Boston Crab with the Hammerlock. Bobby managed to reach for the ropes and force the break after 15 seconds. Dragon instead applied a snapmare followed by a kick to Bobby's back before delivering many ones to his chest (YES!)

He finished his combo by running in the ropes and hitting a running kick to knock Bobby down and then applied the Romero Special submission hold. However, due to Bobby's weight, Dragon accidentally let go of his opponent who fell on his face. This made the audience laugh.

Dragon grabbed Bobby and Irish Whipped him into a corner before charging and receiving a shoulder counter from Bobby. This last one then got on the second turnbuckle before jumping on the top one and onto Dragon with a Diving Crossbody and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Bobby put Dragon in a corner and chopped his chest before Irish Whipping him in the opposite corner onto which Dragon jumped and backflipped behind Bobby and went for a Discuss LAriat which Bobby ducked and caught him with his Spinning Bob Omb (Blue Thunder Bomb) and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

After Dragon got back up, the two started trading blows again until Bobby got the upper hand and grabbed Dragon's hand before running in a corner and hitting an Arm-Twist Tornado DDT. He then went for his Punch-Out! which Dragon countered into a Side Suplex.

After both men got back up, Bobby hit a boot to Dragon'S face which made him bounce in the ropes and hit an elbow strike in Bobby's face, making him bounce in the ropes and hit another big boot. The two wrestlers repeated this again and again until Dragon Roundhouse Kicked Bobby's head, making him collapse.

He then climbed a top turnbuckle and went for his Diving Headbutt but Bobby rose his knees and he landed on them, hurting his head. As dragon rested in a corner, Bobby charged and hit him with a Helluva Kick before Irish Whipping him in the opposite one and hitting another Helluva Kick followed by a Half-and-half Suplex and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Bobby rose Dragon for a Brainbuster which the latter interrupted by hitting his knee on top of his head and backing up in a corner. Bobby went for another Helluva Kick but Dragon blocked his boot and pushed him back.

He then wrestled Bobby to the ground and went to apply his Cattle Mutilation submission hold but Bobby rolled forward to turn it into a pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Dragon went for a European Uppercut which Bobby countered into a backslide.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Upon getting back up, Bobby immediately caught Dragon with a Brainbuster and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Bobby brought Dragon on a top turnbuckle and went for a Superplex, but Dragon resisted, slipped between his legs, and then pushed bobby who accidentally hit his head on the steel pose. He then climbed and applied a violent Side Suplex from there all the way to the floor. Bobby crashed hard and Dragon went for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Dragon applied his Cattle Mutilation submission hold. However, Bobby managed to hold on and pulled his foot on the rope to force the break. As Bobby got back up, Dragon hit him with violent knee strikes and European Uppercuts.

He then applied a Tiger Suplex which he quickly transitioned into his Cattle Mutilation once again. This time, Bobby decided to tap out.

"Here's your winner, D.B. DRAGON!"

Dragon panted as the crowd cheered for him and offered his help to Bobby who accepted.

"That was a great technical match!" Joey said. "Even if he didn't win, our Hardcore Champion did a great performance!"

"So this means that the winners of the first round are: Baijing Lee, Havoc, King Caesar, Chavez Rabodo, DJ Kingston, Zack Peterson, Ben Jones, and D.B. Dragon. I sure hope the second round will be as good as the first one!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Welcome to the second night of UCW Tournament Of New Age!" Bobby welcomed. "We're doing the second round of the tournament tonight and here's the match card:

-Baijing Lee vs Havoc

-King Caesar vs Chavez Rabodo

-DJ Kingston vs Zack Peterson

-Ben Jones vs D.B. Dragon

This is gonna be exciting!"

**(New Way)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is a first round match! Introducing first, from Shangai, China, BAIJING LEE!"

The crowd cheered for him as he arrived with his dragon-themed jacket and bowed to every fan before walking into the ring and posing there.

**(Shot 'em)**

"And his opponent, from Parts Unknown, representing the Bullet Club: UCW, HAVOC!"

He was loudly cheered by the audience as he got into the ring and face-to-face with his opponent. The ref allowed them to shake hands before calling for the bell, starting the match.

Both wrestlers walked around in circles before locking in a clinch and struggling until Lee forced Havoc back in a corner. the ref forced him to let go and Lee offered his hand to Havoc for a clinch. The BC member was about to catch it but then changed his mind and kicked Lee in the guts.

He grabbed him in a headlock and got pushed with the ropes before knocking Lee down with a shoulder tackle and did the 1 SWEET sign. He then ran in the ropes and Lee avoided him twice before going for a dropkick which Havoc dodged and hit a boot to Lee's head.

As Lee rested in a corner, Havoc chopped his chest before Irish Whipping him in the opposite corner. There, Lee jumped out on the apron and hit a Roundhouse Kick to Havoc's head as he came to him. He then caught him with a Springboard Arm Drag.

Lee dropkicked Havoc in the face which made him retreat outside the ring and Lee followed his assault with a baseball slide. Lee hit a few chops to Havoc's chest before bringing him back in the ring and Irish Whipping him in a corner, only to get reversed.

He hit a boot counter to Havoc's face as he came running at him and got on the second turnbuckle for an aerial move. However, Havoc caught him on his shoulders before he could jump and hit a White Noise followed by a Neckbreaker and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As Lee sat down, Havoc ran in the ropes to hit a running boot to his face followed by a Standing Moonsault and another pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As Lee rested in the ropes, Havoc charged at him and got pushed out of the ring. As the BC member tried to compose himself a bit, Lee suddenly charged and jumped from inside the ring, above the steel pose, and out on him with a Top Con Hilo, impressing the crowd.

Both men managed to get back in the ring before the count of 20 and started trading blows. Havoc got the upper hand and then ran in the ropes to get knocked down by two forearm smashes from Lee who then ducked a clothesline and caught him with a bridging German Suplex.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Lee grabbed Havoc and lifted him for his Fishermanbuster, but the BC member hit a knee to his head to force the release. Lee went for a Roundhouse Kick which Havoc ducked and Superkicked Lee's head to make him collapse.

He then got out on the apron and went for his Springboard Somersault Lariat which Lee interrupted with a Double Foot Stomp to his chest. He then caught him with his Fishermanbuster and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, BAIJING LEE!"

The crowd cheered in amazement as Lee defeated the BC member and rose his two hands in victory.

"Can you believe it?!" Joey asked in amazement. "First, Baijing Lee defeats Flash Dunne of the CP9 who won last year's edition of the TONA, and now, he defeats the Bullet Club: UCW's young prodigy!"

"If he keeps this momentum, I think Lee might win the TONA this year!" Bobby added with enthusiasm.


	10. Chapter 10

A lion's roar was heard.

**(Hail Mary)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is a second-round match Introducing first, representing the Monarchy, from Brooklyn, New York, KING CAESAR!"

The crowd cheered loudly for him as he simply walked into the ring with a focused look.

**(Black Swan)**

"And his opponent, from Zambia, Africa, "The Black Swan" CHAVEZ RABODO!"

The crowd cheered for him as he arrived and entered the ring where he glared at King Caesar. The ref checked on both wrestlers before calling for the bell, starting the match.

The two of them immediately started trading blows with each other until Caesar got the upper hand. He then ran into the ropes and received a boot to the face from Chavez. He followed with another one, but Caesar gave him a glance indicating that he clearly wasn't affected.

He went for a third one, but Caesar blocked his boot and headbutted his face. Brooklyn's Finest then ran into the ropes and Chavez slipped on the mat to duck him before trying to leap-frog him only for Caesar to catch him by the waist in mid-air and applying a Belly-to-belly Suplex and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Caesar lifted Chavez in a suplex position and held him like this for 20 seconds before dropping him to the ground. This made the Black Swan retreat outside the ring with the Monarchy's powerhouse following and the two brawled outside the ring.

Chavez kicked Caesar in the guts and then charged to be lifted by Caesar and dropped on the apron with a Military Press. Caesar showed his muscles and did the Monarchy sign before getting into a corner in the ring and trying to Superplex Chavez from the apron, but the Black Swan broke free and made him slip which led to Caesar hitting his head on the mat.

Getting back into the ring, Chavez started hitting elbow drops and stomps on Caesar's right leg, causing damage to it. As Caesar held his leg in pain and started getting back up, he hit a headbutt into Chavez's stomach which barely affected him and he then applied a Dragon Leg Screw to his bad leg.

As Caesar rested in a corner, Chavez charged at him but got caught in the Lion's arms for him to apply a Deadweight Lift Exploder Suplex. He then Irish Whipped him in the ropes and caught him with a Pop-up Powerslam and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Chavez rested in a corner, Caesar charged at him and received a boot counter to the face. The Black Swan backflipped onto the top turnbuckle and jumped toward the Lion who caught him by the waist to hit two German Suplexes followed by a bridging Tiger one.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Caesar went for his Roaring Elbow which Chavez interrupted with a kick to his bad leg and then a jumping Neckbreaker. After getting back up, the two men started hitting clotheslines at each other with neither of them falling.

Eventually, Caesar surprised Chavez with a Roaring Elbow to the face and then ran in the ropes to get hit by a Claymore to the face from Chavez. After that, both men were laying on the mat with the crowd cheering.

After getting back up, Chavez went for his Future Shock DDT which Caesar countered into a back body drop and then lifted Chavez to Powerbomb him in the corner. Caesar tried to follow with his Lion Bomb but Chavez countered it with a White Noise and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Chavez climbed a top turnbuckle to go for an aerial move, but Caesar jumped up there and lifted him to hit a Death Valley Driver all the way down into the ring. He then quickly lifted him up to hit his Lion Bomb with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, KING CAESAR!"

The Lion got cheered as he rose his hands in victory.

"Wow! That was an awesome fight of power but in the end, Brooklyn's Finest defeated the Black Swan!" Joey exclaimed.

"The question is: Can his partner DJ Kingston follow him by defeating Zack Peterson in the next match?"


	11. Chapter 11

**(Kingston)**

"The following contest is a second-round match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Monarchy, from Honolulu, Hawaii, "The Astonishing One" DJ KINGSTON!"

DJ Kingston came out wearing a jacket and sunglasses that glow in the dark (similar to Naomi) and danced his way into the ring where he got cheered.

**(Propane Nightmare)**

"And his opponent, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, he is the UCW Canadian Champion, ZACK PETERSON!"

The Canadian champ came out under the cheers and took selfies with fans at ringside before getting into the ring and posing. He then turned toward the ref who called for the bell, starting the match.

The two men walked around in circles before locking in a clinch and struggling until Zack pushed DJ into the ropes. The ref forced the break and Zack offered a bump-fist to the Astonishing One who didn't reply.

They locked into another clinch which saw Zack catching DJ with a headlock before getting pushed with the ropes and knocking DJ down with a shoulder tackle. He then ran in the ropes and DJ slipped on the mat to duck him before going for a leapfrog, but Zack dropkicked him in the stomach while he was in mid-air.

Upon getting back up, DJ slapped Zack in the face and Roundhouse Kicked his chest before running in the ropes. Zack leapfrogged him before rolling back and pushing him up with his feet which made him flip and land hard on his back.

As DJ retreated outside the ring, Zack charged for a Suicide Dive feinted into a Handspring Moonsault and took a pose. DJ scowled at him and was about to enter the ring, only for Zack to knock him back down with a baseball slide between the ropes.

He then jumped out on him with a Springboard Plancha before bringing him back in the ring to hit a few chops to his chest and Irish Whipping him in the ropes. DJ ducked a clothesline before catching Zack with a Tilt-a-whirl DDT followed by a Spin Kick to the face.

As Zack rested in a corner, DJ hit him with a chop followed by a snapmare and a big Shining Wizard in the face. He taunted Zack who went for a Roundhouse Kick, only for DJ to block and kick the back of his other leg.

DJ started kicking and stomping on ZAck's damaged knee multiple times to cause bad damage to it. After taunting Zack, DJ Irish Whipped him in the ropes where the Canadian champ performed a Handspring Enzuigiri right into his face.

As Zack rested in a corner, DJ charged at him and received a double knee counter to the face followed by a Missile Dropkick. As DJ rested against the ropes, Zack hit him with a 619 which knocked him into a corner. There, Zack hit him in the face to make him sit down before following with his Algonquin Boot, a Standing Shooting Star Press, and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Zack got out on the apron from where he hit DJ with a Springboard Forearm Smash which knocked DJ out of the ring. Zack charged out into him with a Top Con Hilo before bringing him back in the ring. AS DJ rested in a corner, Zack charged at him to receive a boot counter to the face followed by a Diving Backstabber.

DJ then climbed a top turnbuckle to jump onto Zack with a Feint Diving Moonsault into a Standing Moonsault and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

DJ superkicked Zack's face which made him roll outside the ring and the AStonishing One jumped out on him with an Asai Moonsault. He then brought him back in the ring to surprise him with his Dark Fantasy (Rolling Thunder transitioned into a Sitout Facebuster) followed by the People's Moonsault (People's Elbow, but instead of an elbow, does a moonsault) and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

DJ kept stomping onto Zack's bad knee before running in the ropes and catching him with a Springboard Cutter. He then ran into the ropes but the stunned Zack hit a dropkick to his face that allowed him to backflip and follow with an Enzuigiri to the side of DJ's head.

Zack then ran into the ropes and DJ followed him to clothesline the two of them out of the ring. As they both recovered and climbed on the apron, DJ grabbed Zack and applied a Shiranui right onto the apron.

He then brought him back in the ring and went for his Hawaii Hangover (Shooting Star Leg Drop). However, Zack moved out of the way, letting him hit his knee hard on the mat, and charged into him with a big Parry Sound Express (Spear) and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, ZACK PETERSON!"

The crowd cheered loudly for the Canadian Champion as he weakly stood up. He then looked at DJ and offered him a bump-fist again. The Astonishing One stared at it...before pressing his fist against it and nodding at Zack before leaving.

"Whoa! That was an awesome technical battle between the UCW Canadian Champion and the Astonishing One!" Joey beamed.

"DJ has nothing to be ashamed of though; he did an amazing performance! Zack should offer him a shot at his title after this encounter," Bobby said.


	12. Chapter 12

**(Sweet Dreams)**

"The following contest is a second-round match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Transylvania, Romania, he is one half of the UCW World Tag Team Champions, "The Vampiric Assassin" BEN JONES!"

The lights in the arena went out, and when they came back on a few seconds later, they were blood red. Jones then appeared from a pit of fire on the stage. The crowd sang along with the theme as he walked into the ring and shouted: "Surrender to the darkness!"

**(The Final Countdown)**

"And his opponent, from Washington, DC, D.B. DRAGON!"

Dragon came out into the cheers (and the usual YES! chant) and got into the ring where he posed before tossing his towel in the crowd and looking at his opponent.

After the ref called for the bell, Ben went for a strike which Dragon ducked and replied with kicks to the sides of his legs. The Vampiric Assassin ended up blocking one of his kicks and pushed him in the ropes before charging and receiving a boot counter to the face.

Dragon then gave chops and kicks to Ben's chest until the Vampiric Assassin grabbed and tossed him in the corner. He went for a corner clothesline which DRagon ducked and started delivering many kicks to his chest.

He then turned to run in the ropes and knocked him down with a running dropkick and then clotheslined him out of the ring. Dragon got out on the apron from where he ran into Ben with a Running Diving Knee Strike to the head.

After walking a fair distance away, Dragon charged for a running dropkick, but Ben caught him in his arms and tossed him hard into the security barricade. He then brought him back in the ring and hit him with a Spinning Heel Kick followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Ben delivered knee strikes to Dragon's torso as well as strikes to his face before leaving him in a corner and hitting him with three Stinger Splashes. He then lifted him for a Falcon Arrow Suplex and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Ben kept delivering blows to Dragon's head as this last one pathetically tried to fight off with chops. Eventually, Ben Irish Whipped Dragon in a corner where he backflipped behind the Vampiric Assassin and ran in the ropes, ducked a lariat, and hit a running dropkick that knocked Ben down.

As Ben was standing on his knees, Dragon started delivering kicks to his chest (with the crowd chanting YES!) until he finished him off with a Roundhouse Kick to the head and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Ben rested in a corner, Dragon started charging into him with running corner dropkicks, ending his combo with a Side Suplex and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Dragon gave chops to Ben's chest before trying a suplex which Ben countered with a suplex of his own. However, Dragon landed behind him and hit a German Suplex to Ben in the corner. As Ben kneeled, Dragon kept kicking his chest.

However, the Vampiric Assassin seemed to get more pissed off with every hit and slowly got up as he glared at his opponent. Eventually, he blocked Dragon's foot and hit a big boot to his face. He then charged into him with a Spear and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Ben got Dragon back up and swung his arms at him, only for the smaller wrestler to duck and deliver strikes to his head. Ben stumbled back in the ropes and then hit Dragon with a big clothesline that made him flip. Dragon retreated outside the ring to catch his breath, but Ben charged into him with a Suicide Dive.

He then brought him back in the ring and applied his Go to Hell (Torture rack dropped into a knee strike to the back of an opponent's head) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Ben waited for Dragon to stand up before grabbing his throat to apply his Time To Die (Chokeslam). However, Dragon broke free and Ben Roundhouse Kicked the side of his head instead.

As Dragon collapsed on his knees, Ben went for his Killshot (Curb Stomp) which Dragon dodged and then caught him with a Bridging Tiger Suplex.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Dragon tried to lock in his Cattle Mutilation submission hold, but Ben managed to break free and caught his throat to hit his Time To Die. He then stepped back and hit Dragon's head with his Killshot followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, BEN JONES!"

The arena turned red as the Vampiric Assassin rose his arms in victory and shouted: "Surrender to the darkness!"

"D.B. Dragon fought well but was ultimately unable to take down Ben Jones!" Joey pointed out.

"This was the last match of the second round. The four remaining participants advancing to the semi-finals are: Baijing Lee, King Caesar, Zack Peterson, and "The Vampiric Assassin" Ben Jones!" Bobby said.

"The tournament will conclude tomorrow night with the semi-finals and final match! I can't wait to see who will win!"


	13. Chapter 13

"Welcome to the third and final night of the 2019 Tournament Of New Age, ladies and gentlemen!" Joey said.

"Here's the match card for the semi-finals:

-Baijing Lee vs King Caesar

-Zack Peterson vs Ben Jones

The winners of those two matches will collide in the finals and the winner will win the tournament!" Bobby explained.

A lion's roar was heard.

**(Hail Mary)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is a semi-final match! Introducing first, representing the Monarchy, from Brooklyn, New York, KING CAESAR!"

The crowd cheered loudly for him as he simply walked into the ring with a focused look.

**(New Way)**

"And his opponent, from Shangai, China, BAIJING LEE!"

The crowd cheered for him as he arrived with his dragon-themed jacket and bowed to every fan before walking into the ring and posing there. He then glanced at King Caesar with a determined look.

Caesar and Lee locked in a clinch which the former easily won by pushing the latter back. Lee then rolled out of the ring with Caesar following him and got back in the ring, charging to hit Caesar as he was on the apron, but this last knocked him down with a Springboard Shoulder Tackle.

He then applied a Body Slam followed by a Springboard Splash from the apron with the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

The two men locked in a clinch with Caesar easily overpowering Lee who kicked him in the guts before running in the ropes and getting caught with a Military Press Slam.

As Lee rested in a corner, Caesar charged at him, but he rolled out of the way and hit a dropkick on him to also flip out on the apron, but Caesar immediately smashed him off there. He then himself got on the apron and ran out on Lee with a Running Cannonball.

He then brought him back in the ring while he started climbing the turnbuckle, but Lee dropkicked him down. He then charged for a Suicide Dive, but Caesar managed to catch him in a suplex position and brought him to the entrance ramp before hitting the suplex.

He then brought him on the apron while he got inside on the turnbuckle for a Superplex, but Lee grabbed his leg from outside and locked in a Kneebar until the ref forced him to let go. He then got back in and hit a running dropkick on Caesar's damaged leg followed by a Chin Buster on it.

He then locked in a One-legged Boston Crab on his damaged leg. Caesar smashed Lee's face to try to force him to break but to no avail. He was forced to grab the nearby ropes which forced Lee to let go.

As Caesar rested in a corner, Lee grabbed his leg but received an Enzuigiri to the side of his head before he could hurt it any further. Caesar then caught him from behind with a Gourdbuster.

Then, as Lee rested in a corner, Caesar charged and hit him with a strong corner clothesline immediately followed by another one. Lee quickly jumped on the second turnbuckle then toward Caesar who grabbed his waist from behind and applied a German Suplex right in the corner.

He then grabbed Lee once more and applied a Weightlift German Suplex followed by a Bridging Dragon one.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He started hitting a series of jabs to Lee's face to stun him before running in the ropes and getting caught by an Double Foot Stomp to the chest and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As he rested in a corner, Lee ran and hit him with a dropkick followed by two running forearm smashes and a Step-up Enzuigiri to the side of his head which stunned him hard.

Lee then went for a Sunset flip which wasn't enough to make him fall and Caesar used his impressive strength to lift Lee in a suplex position, but he landed behind him and grabbed his waist. However, Caesar switched places and landed another German Suplex.

He followed with another one and tried a third one, but Lee held on the ropes and elbowed his face to make him let go. He then kicked his guts and tried a Rope-aided Tornado DDT, but Caesar resisted and lifted him for a suplex which Lee countered into a violent DDT.

At this point, the crowd was chanting: "This is awesome!"

After they got back up, Lee ran into the ropes and received a Big Boot to the face from Caesar which caused him to backflip. Caesar then lifted Lee on a top turnbuckle and got on the second one, but he headbutted him and jumped to hit a Sunsetflip Powerbomb.

He then got out on the apron and went for a Springboard Missile Dropkick which Caesar reversed into a Powerbomb. Afterward, he applied a Body Slam before getting on a top turnbuckle and jumping for a Frog Splash.

He then waited for Lee to get back up before going for a kick, but he caugh his leg. Luckily, Caesar smashed his head and forced him to let go before he could damage his leg.

Lee bounced in the ropes and dropkicked Caesar's bad leg before following with a stunning Enzuigiri to the side of his head. This didn't prevented Caesar from replying with a strong clothesline that made Lee backflip and then ran in the ropes to hit another to the same effect followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He lifted Lee for a Lion Bomb, but this last one smashed his head to break free and then charged, only to receive a Superkick to the head. Caesar then climbed the top turnbuckle and Lee tried to catch him with a Super Hurricanrana from there, but Caesar resisted and lifted him for a Powerbomb, but Lee ultimately countered it into his Super Hurricanrana.

He then caught Caesar from behind with a Reverse Frankensteiner followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Lee trid to Irish Whip him with the ropes, only to be reversed and getting his waist caught from behind for another German Suplex which he countered with a Victory Roll into a Kneebar on Caesar's bad leg.

Luckily, he managed to reach the ropes to force the break after around 20 seconds. As he retreated out on the apron, Lee followed and tried to hit a Roundhouse Kick, but Caesar blocked and lifted him to apply a White Noise on the apron.

He then got back in the ring and on a second turnbuckle to lift Lee and apply a Falcon Arrow Superplex from there followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

"What is it gonna take to keep these men down?!" Joey asked.

As Lee was on his knees, Caesar hit a Roaring Elbow on the back of his head. As Lee was still on his knee and weakly staring at Caesar, this last one said: "you fought well, but it's over!" before finally hitting him in the face with another Roaring Elbow and followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, KING CAESAR!"

The Monarchy's enforcer weakly stood victoriously and looked at Lee. He helped the young wrestler to stand up and congratulated him. The audience gave Lee an ovation which brought him to tears as he bowed to all of them before leaving in glory.

"Woah! What a great match! 5 star, no questions to ask!" Joey exclaimed.

"King Caesar brought a huge victory both for himself and for the Monarchy! However, the true credit of this match goes to Baijing Lee; after so much time in UCW, the kid still gives all his heart. He might not win the TONA tonight, but he definitely won the fans' hearts!" Bobby said.


	14. Chapter 14

**(Sweet Dreams)**

"The following contest is a semi-final match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Transylvania, Romania, he is one half of the UCW World Tag Team Champions, "The Vampiric Assassin" BEN JONES!"

The lights in the arena went out, and when they came back on a few seconds later, they were blood red. Jones then appeared from a pit of fire on the stage. The crowd sang along with the theme as he walked into the ring and shouted: "Surrender to the darkness!"

**(Propane Nightmare)**

"And his opponent, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, he is the UCW Canadian Champion, ZACK PETERSON!"

The Canadian champ came out under the cheers and took selfies with fans at ringside before getting into the ring and posing. He then turned toward the ref who called for the bell, starting the match.

After the ref called for the bell, Zack offered a bump-fist which Ben refused before they started trading blows. It ended with Zack hitting a boot to Ben's face and then giving him jabs. Ben eventually tossed him out of the ring and went for a Plancha which Zack dodged and hit him with a dropkick.

Zack Body Slammed Ben on the outside floor before bringing him back in the ring and the two started hitting each other like boxers. Eventually, Ben ducked a right and Roundhouse Kicked the side of Zack's head.

He then Irish Whipped him in the ropes and bent down to be kicked in the face before Zack hit many knee strikes and kicks. He went for a Roundhouse Kick which Ben ducked and dropkicked him to the side of his head.

Ben pulled Zack in a corner and ran into him with three Stinger Splashes before getting him back up and hitting a Spinning Heel kick to his face followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Ben went for his Killshot (Curb Stomp) which Zack dodged and went for his Ontario Ride which the Vampiric Assassin countered into a Powerbomb with the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As Zack rested in a corner, Ben charged at him only for Zack to hit a double knee counter followed by a Missile Dropkick to his face. As Ben rolled in the corner, Zack went for his Algonquin Boot which the Vampiric Assassin countered with a roll-up.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Ben went for his Time To die (Chokeslam) which Zack escaped and caught Ben from behind with a Lift Reverse DDT. He then placed Ben in the corner to successfully hit his Algonquin Boot.

As he rested out on the apron, Zack knocked him down with a running dropkick followed by a Top Con Hilo outside on him.

He then brought Ben back in the ring and went for his Parry Sound Express (Spear) which Ben countered with his Hell's Pit (Running Powerslam) and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Ben waited for Zack to get back up before grabbing his throat and going for the Time To Die (Chokeslam) once again which Zack countered into an Ontario Ride (Rough Ryder) and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Zack climbed a top turnbuckle to go for his Diving Elbow Drop but Ben hit a Big Boot to his head and climbed up to apply a Superplex. As both men were laying down, the crowd was chanting: "This is awesome!"

Getting on their knees, Zack and Ben started trading blows until Ben got the upper hand and Superkicked Zack in the face. the Canadian champ bounced in the ropes and charged into Ben with a Parry Sound Express which knocked the both of them outside the ring.

As they started recovering, Ben suddenly grabbed Zack by the throat and hit his Time To Die on the apron. He then brought him back in the ring to apply his Go to Hell (Torture rack dropped into a knee strike to the back of an opponent's head) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Zack kicked out at the very last moment, but Ben did not give him time to rest as he immediately locked him into The Bite (Cobra Clutch with bodyscissors). Zack fought valiantly...but tapped out after a whole minute.

"Here's your winner, BEN JONES!"

The lights turned red as the Vampiric Assassin screamed in victory and grinned evilly.

"This was a violent encounter!" Joey said. "Too bad; I really wanted Zack to win this year's tournament but Ben Jones defeated him."

"Our UCW Canadian Champion did good indeed, but it's the Vampiric Assassin that ultimately came out on top this time," Bobby said. "So the final of this year's TONA is official: "Brooklyn's Finest" King Caesar vs "The Vampiric Assassin" Ben Jones! This is a match I can't wait to see!"


	15. Chapter 15

"Alright, here we are, ladies and gentlemen; the final of the 2019 Tournament Of New Age!"

**(Sweet Dreams)**

"The following contest is a semi-final match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Transylvania, Romania, he is one half of the UCW World Tag Team Champions, "The Vampiric Assassin" BEN JONES!"

The lights in the arena went out, and when they came back on a few seconds later, they were blood red. Jones then appeared from a pit of fire on the stage. The crowd sang along with the theme as he walked into the ring and shouted: "Surrender to the darkness!"

A lion's roar was heard.

**(Hail Mary)**

"And his opponent, representing the Monarchy, from Brooklyn, New York, KING CAESAR!"

The crowd cheered loudly for the Lion as he headed toward the ring, looking as focused as ever before. He got into the ring and tossed his towel in the crowd without looking away from the final opponent standing in his way to victory.

"This match must mean so much for those two young wrestlers!" Bobby said. "For Ben Jones, it means a chance to prove he can do something since the end of the Sanguine Coven - except winning the World Tag Team Championship with Psycho X of course - and for King Caesar, it's a chance to finally step into the world championship picture which he failed to do since he came to UCW!"

The two wrestlers glared at each other and, as soon as the ref called for the bell, they started trading blows which ended with Caesar pushing Ben back with his boot. Ben quickly stood up and slapped the Monarchy's enforcer in the face before screaming: "Surrender to the darkness!" in his face

Caesar replied with a violent elbow smash in his face and followed with a suplex. He delivered a few chops to the Vampiric Assassin's chest before going for an Irish Whip in the corner which Ben reversed. Caesar jumped on the second turnbuckle and hit Ben with a Missile Dropkick.

As Ben retreated outside the ring, Caesar followed and attacked him from behind before tossing him into the security barricade. They then started brawling across the audience and Caesar got the upper hand before Irish Whipping Ben toward the arena's wall.

The Vampiric Assassin jumped on the wall and onto Caesar with a Moonsault. The two wrestlers managed to get back in the ring before the count of 20 and Caesar pushed Ben in a corner to hit him with his Brooklyn Beats (a series of jabs to a cornered opponent) followed by a Neckbreaker and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Caesar went for his Roaring Elbow which Ben interrupted with a Spinning Heel Kick to the face and, as Caesar retreated in a corner, hit him with a series of three Stinger Splashes - but Caesar caught him in his arms at the third one for an Exploder Suplex.

He then grabbed Ben and tossed him out of the ring before charging out into him with a Suicide Dive. He then got outside and slammed his head on the apron before chopping his chest multiple times.

He then brought him back in the ring and, as he tried to grab him, got surprised by a Stun Gun on the top rope. The Vampiric Assassin then hit the King of Beasts with a boot to the side of the head before getting on her and delivering blows to his head.

He grabbed Caesar's head, slammed it into a corner, and gave him a chop to the chest. Caesar replied by changing their places and chopping his chest himself. He then tried to Irish Whip him in the opposite corner, but Ben reversed, making him hit the opposite corner so hard that he fell.

Ben stomped down on Caesar a bit before grabbing his head and slamming it down on the mat. He then grabbed his arm for an Arm-length Big Boot. He tried to follow with a Time to Die (Chokeslam) which Caesar escaped and caught him with a Waist Lift Side Slam

After resting in a corner for a bit, The Lion hit him with a boot counter before climbing the corner and catching him with a Diving Hurricanrana followed by a Jumping Savate Kick and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Ben rested against the ropes, Caesar chopped his chest multiple times before Irish Whipping him in the opposite ropes where he flipped out on the apron and hit a boot to his face as she charged. He then dragged Caesar out, but he Superkicked him off the apron and charged into him with a Cannonball from the apron.

He then brought the Vampiric Assassin back in the ring to go for his Lion Bomb but Ben escaped and caught him with a Killshot (Curbstomp) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

The crowd chanted: "This is awesome!"

Ben lifted Caesar on his shoulder, looking to apply his Hell's Pit (Running Powerslam) which the King of Beasts reversed into a roll-up.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Sara quickly hit his Roaring Elbow to Ben's face and followed with a running clothesline that made him backflip. After resting for a while, they both got back and Ben blocked another Roaring Elbow from Caesar to catch her with his Hell's Pit followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Both men rested on the mat for a while before starting trading blows - slow at first, then faster. Ben got the upper hand and then grabbed Caesar's throat to go for his Time To Die which the Lion escaped and caught him from behind with his Chimaera-Plex (German Suplex followed by a Dragon Suplex, followed by a Tiger Suplex) and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

The crowd was chanting: "Fight forever!"

Caesar grabbed Ben and looked to apply his Brooklyn Blast (Fireman's Carry into a Jackhammer/ Keith Lee's Ground Zero) which Ben interrupted with a knee strike to the top of his head. He then caught the Lion with an Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex followed by a corner clothesline, a DDT, and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Ben quickly grabbed Caesar and applied a Falcon Arrow Suplex followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Ben was visibly getting mad and went for his Killshot (Curb Stomp) which Caesar ducked and hit a Roaring Elbow behind Ben's head before locking him into his King's Clutch (Dragon Sleeper with Bodyscissors). The hold was painful and lasted for a while before the Vampiric Assassin managed to reach for the ropes and force the break.

Caesar wasted no time and quickly grabbed Ben to apply a Powerbomb in the corner followed by his Brooklyn Blast (Fireman's Carry into a Jackhammer/ Keith Lee's Ground Zero) and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner of the match and of the 2019 Tournament Of New Age, KING CAESAR!"

The arena erupted with cheers as King Caesar himself looked surprised. He did it. He won the TONA! Confetti was shot into the air as Caesar's theme song played in the arena.

Soon, Caesar's Monarchy friends - Freddy Escobar, DJ Kingston, and Dylan Torres - came out to celebrate with their friend, hugging and patting him. Freddy stared at Caesar with a proud smile and told him that he knew he could do it, also congratulating DJ and Dylan for doing good in the tournament.

"I can't believe it! You've gotta be freaking kidding me!" Joey exclaimed.

"I'm afraid that's not the case, Joey," Bobby said with a happy smile.

"The King of Beasts, Brooklyn's Finest, the Lion, King Caesar won the Tournament Of New Age! This grants him a future world title shot!"

"I can only be proud of Caesar for all the hard work he did to win this! Though it's nothing compared to what his Monarchy friends must be experiencing right now"

"That was UCW Tournament Of New Age, ladies and gentlemen! Thanks for joining us and we hope to see you again soon!"


End file.
